This application claims priority from U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/849,653 filed Oct. 5, 2006.
The present exemplary embodiments relate to a backlighting system. It finds particular application in conjunction with the signage industry. One particular application for such a backlighting system is a cabinet sign, and it will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Presently large cabinet signs currently use fluorescent bulbs and ballast as the lighting system. These types of systems are labor intensive and costly to maintain. Often the bulbs need to be replaced within a year or two at most. Given a typical location of the cabinet sign and the size of the bulbs, frequently the use of a bucket truck or other non-readily available equipment is needed to repair the sign. Previously proposed alternatives for a backlighting system for a cabinet sign include a linear light emitting diode array or a perimeter lighting apparatus. However, for various reasons, these options have not obtained any significant commercial success as an alternative to the aforementioned fluorescent backlighting system.